For Soccer, And Soccer Only
by Writer812
Summary: Korroh (Korra) is a new transfer to RCU, that has Republic City's best college soccer team. His parents own a large portion of Nike and Korroh has been training almost his whole life to go to the Olympics. Korroh has never dated anyone before because soccer always comes first. But that might change when a certain raven haired beauty catches Korroh's eye. May change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. First and foremost this is genderbent. All the characters of the regular LOK will be in this fanfic as well. The rating might change to M later so just a heads up! I apologize for any grammar errors or misspelled words lol. Updates will come daily, the latest being 3 days. But anyways all criticism, reviews, and comments are more than appreciated! Enjoy! ;)**

Korroh transferred to play soccer at the top university for soccer, RCU. It was the middle of the first semester and he had just gotten his room assignment. As it turned out he was rooming with a boy named Mako and another boy named Irroh. They were both on the soccer team there at RCU. Not only was RCU known for soccer, it was also well known for its education and athletics in general. It was a very expensive school, but Korroh's parents had lots of money, so the money wasn't a problem at all. Korroh's parents owned a really big portion of Nike, so Korroh always got a lot of Nike gear. Korroh couldn't help notice how the campus was so big. When he was walking to the soccer player dorms, he was stopped by three girls. One had pale skin, green eyes, had a bob hairstyle, and was in the shorter side. The other also had pale skin, green eyes, broad shoulders, and was on the taller side. The last girl again had pale skin, red hair, and was on the shorter side.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here! You must be new..." Said the red headed girl smirking.

"Um...yeah, I just transferred here." Korroh replied. "Well I'm Ginger" she pointed to herself. "This is Opal" Ginger said pointing to the shorter girl with green eyes. "and this is Kuvira" she pointed to the more masculine looking girl. "

Hey! Nice to meet you um..." Greeted Opal holding her hand out.

"Korroh." Said Korroh shaking Opal's hand.

"Hi." Kuvira plainly said.

In return Korroh just nodded his head.

Ginger took a few steps closer to Korroh, invading his personal space. "You know Korroh, you're kinda cute and I'm gorgeous, and I think we would make a great couple. I would love to go out with you." Smirked Ginger.

Korroh took a few steps back before saying "Um thanks for the compliment, but I'll have to pass on the offer."

"What?! Why?! Are you gay?! Are you seeing someone else?! Ugh I bet it's Asami! She always gets the boys attention!"

Opal chuckled and Kuvira just snorted at Ginger's assumption.

Korroh took another step back "First off Ginger, I don't want to date anyone. Secondly, no I'm not seeing anyone else. And third, no I'm not gay. And fourth, this is my first day here, you guys are the first students I've met. I don't know a person named Asami."

Ginger smirked again and said "well if you ever change your mind, give me a call." And with that she winked and walked off with Kuvira, leaving Opal behind.

"You're not going to invade my personal space and ask me out are you?" Korroh sarcastically asked Opal.

"Haha no. Don't worry I have a boyfriend already. And just wanted to apologize for my friend, she can be a little...pushy sometimes." "

Smh, true that. She seems a little wild."

"She definitely is crazy!" Laughed Opal.

"Well I've got to get going, I have to find my dorm."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" Opals replied happily.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Said Korroh. Opal waved and ran off to find the rest if her friends. _Man that girl Ginger is crazy. Even if I wanted to date, she's not my type anyway. But that's besides the point I'm here for soccer and for soccer only. And why would she think I'm going out with some girl named Asami?! This is literally my first day here, I don't know anyone. I haven't even met my roommates yet._ But Opal seems pretty nice and level headed. She seems like she'll be a good friend. Korroh had finally made it to his dorm. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey...um I'm Korroh, you're new roommate."

Korroh greeted Mako and Irroh. "Sup, I'm Mako." Mako replied. Mako was tall, pale, and had jet black hair. He had an emotionless expression.

"Hey, I heard a lot about you with soccer. You're cool bro. By the way, I'm Irroh." Said Irroh. Irroh and Korroh bumped fists. Irroh was tall, pale, and also had jet black hair.

"Thanks bro means a lot." Said Korroh. There was another boy in their room and Korroh new one of them wasn't his roommate, since he only had two roommates.

"Oh hey Korroh! I'm Bolin, Mako's younger brother!" Bolin happily welcomed Korroh.

Korroh wasn't much of the type to really socialize. He was there for soccer and for soccer only. He was training to play on the Olympic soccer team, so he kept himself focused. Korroh started unpacking his stuff when Bolin asked "So Korroh, tell me about yourself, well I know you play soccer, but what made you want to transfer here in the middle of the semester?"

"Well I mean, I'm really trying to go to the Olympics, so I agreed with my parents that this school would be the best bet for me."

"Wait...you're already training for the Olympics?" Asked Mako.

"Uh, well yeah. I've been training for six years now, and I was hoping by the end of this school year I could start practicing with them."

"OH MY GOSH KORROH! THAT IS AWESOME!" Exclaimed Bolin.

"Yeah it is. Well good luck to you bro." Said Mako.

It was now 7pm. Korroh has been practicing on the soccer field since 1pm and hasn't had a break. Just when he was about to call it quits, he sees a group of girls walking together talking about how their gymnastics team is going to be the state champs this year. Korroh notices the three girls from earlier that he met. _Hmm, they must be on the gymnastics team._ Korroh couldn't help but notice a certain girl in the group. She had raven hair with long flowing locks, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. The girl and Korroh makes eye contact for a brief second before Korroh quickly looks away and starts walking. _Wow that girl is gorgeous. Get a grip you're here for soccer and for soccer only. I wonder what her name is._

Korroh walked back to the dorm forcing the raven haired girl out his brain. He thought about new soccer moves and who would win the World Cup. Korroh decided to take a quick shower, then go grab a snack from the vending machine. He decided against going to the cafeteria for two reasons. First reason is he thought Ginger would be there and he really didn't have the energy to be pestered by her. The second reason is he was really tired after settling in and practicing soccer. Since Korroh had training in the morning, he decided to put on soccer shorts, and a Nike shirt. Korroh had washed his hair in the shower, so his hair was wet and wavy and smelled really good. He reached the vending machine area and decided to settle on a Gatorade and two granola bars. Korroh was always a healthy eater since he's been training for soccer. He never liked junk food, but Korroh would never turn down a meal. Just when he turned around, he bumped into the raven haired beauty se saw from earlier. _Oh. My. Gosh. She is so beautiful._


	2. You're a Jerk!

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a little bit longer than the first one. Again, I**

 **apologize for any grammar errors or misspelled words. As always criticism,**

 **reviews, and comments welcome! The italicized words are character's thoughts.**

 **If you all have any ideas on how you want the story to play out pm me! Anyways if**

 **you have any questions just pm me as well! Until next time! Enjoy! ;)**

When Korroh bumped into the raven haired beauty, she stumbled and fell onto the

ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up." Korroh extended his hand out to

help the girl up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you behind me, and I'm usually not this clumsy—" Korroh

stopped in mid sentence because he heard the girl chuckling.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. I'm Asami." Asami held out her hand.

Korroh was now smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. When asami

extended her hand, he gladly shook it.

"Heh. I'm Korroh. Nice to meet you." _Asami...where have I heard that name before?_

They were still shaking hands. Korroh quickly retracted his hand, remembering he was

here for soccer, and soccer only.

"Hmm...I've never seen you around here. Are you a new student?"

"Oh um yeah. I actually just transferred here today."

"Really? From where?" _Wow. I'm surprised this guy hasn't tried to hit on me yet. I get_

 _so tired of those guys hitting on me! Why can't they see I just don't want to date. Ugh!_

"I transferred from United Nations University."

"Why would you transfer from United Nations? They have a very good academics

program." Asami was now deep in thought. _Why would this guy transfer from United_

 _Nations? They have one of the best academics program. Hell, I almost went there if_

 _wasn't for my dad saying it's too far from home._

Korroh started laughing. _She sure does ask a lot of questions._ But still, I can't

remember where I heard her name from. I know I've heard it somewhere. "I transferred

from United Nations because their soccer program was going downhill. RCU has the

best soccer program for universities."

"Oh, so you play soccer?"

"Yes. I love soccer. I've been playing it since I was able to walk."

"That's a long time." Asami chuckled. Korroh couldn't help but smile at the serene

sound of Asami's chuckling.

 _Asami. Asami. ASAMI! Wait! She's the Asami that Ginger was talking about!_

"Wait did you say your name was Asami?"

"Yes." Asami arched an eyebrow. _Oh no hear it comes. Another boy asking me if I'm_

 _'The Asami Sato'. I thought this one was different._

"Ha! I knew it! So _you're_ the Asami who gets all the boys' attention?" Korroh had been

jumping, but now he was smirking at Asami.

"Are you serious." Asami said in an irritated tone. She did not find this funny.

"So I've heard." Korroh was still smirking.

"And let me guess. You want my number. Better yet you would like to go out with me.

Or to just get straight to the point, you want me in bed." Asami was way passed irritated

at this point.

"What? Asami what are you talking about? I never said anything like that." Korroh said

a little bit confused.

"Yeah, well it was implied. Who says 'so _you're_ the Asami who gets all the boys'

attention' when you first meet a person?"

"Asami, relax it was just a joke. I didn't mean to offend you." Korroh started to get a little

frustrated now. _Okay what is wrong with her? I didn't mean to offend her. She seems a_

 _little bratty. Smh figures. See this is the reason why I don't date. It's too much drama_

 _and I don't need drama when I'm training for the Olympics._

"Well Korroh, I don't take those kinds of jokes lightly. Only a jerk would say something

like that. You're not the only boy who has tried to use a pickup line on me." Asami rolled

her eyes and started walking away. Korroh stood there dazed. When he came back to

reality, he chased after Asami. He reached out to grab her hand but she quickly turned

around. They were now face to face.

"Asami. First off, it was a joke. If I offended you, I apologize. I'm sincerely sorry. And

secondly, I am not a jerk, whatsoever. Thirdly, I was not trying to use a pickup line on

you, nor do I want to date you." Korroh's tone had raised since the last time he had

spoken.

"Whatever Korroh. I'll see you around." Asami walked away in the other direction.

Korroh was a little frustrated at the way Asami had just treated him. He started walking

back to his dorm. When he got to his room, he quickly devoured his snacks and jumped

onto his bed. He lay there thinking about what just happened with Asami. _She seemed_

 _nice at first, but then it was like a switch had clicked in her. Okay, maybe what I said_

 _was a little disrespectful, but I mean it in a jokingly way. And then on top of that she_

 _accused me of trying to get me in bed! Now who says that to a person when they just_

 _meet them! Oh and then she called me a jerk! Really?! I'm like the nicest person._

 _Whatever, I shouldn't even care. All I care about is soccer. Wait?! What if I see her_

 _again...do I just ignore her? Or do I speak to her? If I speak to her, what should I say._

 _Maybe I should go and find her to apologize again._ Korroh fell asleep that night thinking

about Asami.

It was 8am and the soccer team had practice. Korroh had woke up at 7:30. It gave him

a half hour to brush his teeth and walk over to the soccer field to introduce himself to the

coach and maybe even some of the players. On the way walking over to the field,

Korroh couldn't help notice that Asami was walking into the gym. _That must be where_

 _they have gymnastics practice. Maybe I should wait for her to get out of practice to_

 _apologize again. Well if I'm not practicing soccer, I'll do it._

"Hi coach, I'm Korroh, I just transferred here from United Nations."

"Nice to meet you Korroh, I'm coach Tarrlok." They both shook hands. "Well, we

already have a pretty big team, so this practice will serve as your tryout. If you do well,

you will make the team. If you impress me, then I'll put you in our first string. So just

play as you would in a regular game."

"Thanks coach, will do." _Ha! Please 'if you do well p, you will make the team.' Of course_

 _I'll make the team, I'm probably the best player on the team...not to brag or anything._

 _I'm 6'2, these guys are at least 5'10, which means I have longer legs. But they're_

 _probably really fast, but I'm probably faster._ Korroh smirked, knowing he was going to

make the first string. Coach Tarrlok blew the whistle, which initiated the start of

practice. They began doing warm up drills. Then they did some skill work. Korroh

excelled though every drill. They scrimmaged at the end of practice. Irroh was

supposedly the best player on the team. Coach Tarrlok had separated Korroh and Irroh

on opposing teams. They went head to head, and Korroh blew right past him every

time. It was clear to coach Tarrlok and to every player on the field who the real best

player on the team was.

"Korroh...no one has ever impressed me like that before. You are truly one of the best

soccer players out there. You made the team of course and you made first string.

Congrats kid." Said coach Tarrlok.

"Thanks coach. I'm actually training for the Olympics."

"Ha! Well that isn't surprising. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks coach means a lot." Korroh started dribbling the soccer ball on his knee, when

Irroh walked over to him.

"Wow Korroh! You're amazing at soccer! Now I really believe you when you said you

were training for the Olympics!" Laughed Irroh.

"Heh. Yeah thanks." Said Korroh.

Both Mako and Bolin came running over to where Korroh and Irroh were standing.

"Bro! That was some of the best soccer playing I've seen!" Exclaimed Mako.

"Yeah totally! Korroh you're awesome!" Said Bolin.

"Thanks guys."

"Korroh, I've been thinking, well maybe you should be captain. I'm not nearly as good

as you and I think you deserve it." Said Irroh.

"Thanks Irroh, but being captain isn't all about skill. And I just got here, I don't think the

other teammates would appreciate me taking your spot like that."

"Well, how about you be captain, and I could be like co-captain." Suggested Irroh.

Korroh stood there for a minute. _Well, that isn't a bad idea._ "Alright you got yourself a

deal." They both bumped fists.

"Alright guys if you would excuse me, I have to shower because I have a date with Opal

later." Said Bolin.

"Wait! You and Opal are dating." Asked Korroh.

"Yes! Oh how I love Opal! She's amazing, and nice, and pretty, and wait—how do you

know Opal?"

"Well...yesterday I ran into a group of girls on my way to the dorm. One of which was

Opal. She was with two other girls named Kuvira and Ginger. Ginger invaded my

personal space trying to ask me out. When I turned her down, she accused me of

dating Asami, which I thought when funny because I didn't even know anyone here yet.

I told Ginger that I don't date anyone because I'm focused on soccer. Kuvira and

Ginger walked away leaving me with Opal. Opal said that Ginger can be a handful

sometimes. And that was it."

"Oohhh okay. Yeah Ginger is a handful sometimes...no better yet all the time. And why

would she accuse you of dating Asami?" Asked Bolin.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because Asami is so beautiful." Mako said with his mouth open.

"Yeah she may be beautiful, be she doesn't date anyone. She's focused on her school

work and gymnastics." Shrugged Irroh.

Korroh turned to Mako, "So I'm assuming that you like Asami?"

"Well yeah, kind of. But she already rejected me."

Then Korroh turned to Irroh, "well what about you, do you like, her?"

"Haha, yeah I used to. As a matter of fact we used to date once upon a time."

 _Oh I wanna hear how this ended. I can't imagine anyone dating Asami._ "So how did it

end?"

"I was an ass. She saw me kissing another girl and dumped me."

"What?! Why would you be kissing another girl?!" Korroh said surprised.

"I got caught up in the perks of being captain. I regret it. But anyway I gotta go too

guys. I have to study." Irroh walked away.

Korroh started dribbling the ball on his knee again when the boys walked away.

"Hey Asami do you wanna come to the track with me? I'm just gonna jog a few laps."

Asked Opal.

"Oh yeah sure. Let's go."

When they got to the track, Asami noticed that Korroh was there practicing soccer. Her

thoughts went back to what happened yesterday.

"Oh wait Opal! I can't go on the track today, I uh— I have to study."

"Asami, what's the real reason?"

"Because of him." Asami said pointing to Korroh.

"Oh Korroh? Why what happened between you two?"

"Yesterday he tried to hit on me by saying 'so you're the Asami who gets all the boys'

attention' and we kinda argued after that."

"Asami, I don't think he meant it literally. It probably was more of a joke, he joked the

same way when I first met him. And he was referring to what Ginger said. Kuvira,

Ginger, and myself ran into him yesterday. Ginger tried to ask him out and he refused.

She accused him of dating you saying that you get all the boys' attention. He doesn't

date anyone, he's here for soccer, and soccer only." Opal explained.

"Oh my gosh Opal! I feel so bad now. I wouldn't even listen to him. I thought he was

just trying to hit on me. He probably thinks I'm such an ass now! Opal what do I do?"

"Relax Asami. He's over there practicing, so just go over there and explain to him what

happened."

"Okay. I'll try."


	3. I'm so sorry

**Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter, the formatting was a little weird. Again, I apologize for any grammar errors or misspelled words. As always criticism, reviews, and comments welcome! If you all have any ideas on how you want the story to play out pm me! No seriously let me know how you want this story to play out, because I'm just going with the flow for this story. Also, im so sorry, I tried to upload this chapter early this morning before my mini trip but I had errors with the formatting so I immediately deleted the chapter. I have the next few chapters already in my head and typed out. Sorry! :( Anyways if you have any questions just pm me as well! Until next time! Enjoy! ;)**

 _I knew I'd make the first string. That was just my warmup. Just wait till they see me in the game. Okay now it's getting hot and I'm not just talking about me._ Korroh started smirking. It was 90 degrees outside and it was now 11:00am. Korroh had stayed an extra hour after practice. His shirt was soaking wet, so he decided to take it off. As soon as he took off his shirt, the girls who were running on the track immediately stopped running and started gawking at Korroh. His sweat dripped through every crease and crevice of his toned stomach. He had a very defined eight pack to compliment his defined back muscles. Korroh worked on every single aspect of soccer, from footwork to shooting goals. In the middle of doing some skill work, he heard someone call his name from behind. He turned around to find a short girl, with brown hair and reddish brown color eyes.

"Hi Korroh, I'm Rika." Rika extended her hand.

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you, but I see you know my name...but I don't think we've ever met." Korroh shook her hand.

"Rika giggled at Korroh. "No I'm afraid not. You're right we haven't met before."

"Well if we haven't met before, then how do you know me?" Korroh was a little confused. _How does she even know me of we haven't met before. Okay, I admit I am pretty popular with soccer, but still._

"Are you serious?! You're basically famous! And plus all the girls are talking about you on campus."

"Oh well yeah I suppose. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I actually just wanted to introduce myself to you...and maybe see if you wanted to go get something to eat with me?" Unlike Ginger, Rika kept her distance from Korroh and wasn't smirking in his face, rather smiling graciously.

"Actually Rika, I don't date."

"Ha! I don't blame you. With you being so focused on soccer, it would be hard trying to manage a relationship."

"Yeah right. And plus I really just don't want to date anyone. It's not like there are no girls that are pretty or anything, but I just don't want to date anyone." Explained Korroh.

"Oh believe me, I totally understand."

"So...I hope we can still be friends." Korroh gave Rika a warm smile.

"Of course! Well...see you around Korroh." Rika waved goodbye and walked off.

"Korroh continued practicing for a few more minutes before he heard another girl call his name. This time he turned around to see Ginger.

"Hey Korroh! Looking good!" Ginger was wearing a pink sports bra and pinking running shorts. She started running over to where Korroh was practicing.

 _Oh no. Dammit! She won't leave me alone._ "Thanks." By now Ginger and Korroh were face to face. Korroh took a step back.

"So have you thought about my offer?" Ginger started smirking.

"Look Ginger I already told you, I don't want to date anyone, and I'm not going to." Korroh started practicing again.

"Why don't you want to date anyone?" Ginger was a little frustrated that Korroh kept turning her down.

"Just don't." Korroh was irritated that he had to keep repeating himself to every girl that comes up to him.

"Are you with Asami? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"For the last time, no! No, no, no and NO! Asami and I aren't dating. I don't like her and I don't like anyone here! So just stop asking!" Korroh was furious.

"Well okay. I understand. You know where to find me." Ginger winked and ran off.

 _I am so tired of these girls asking me I want date them. I don't want to date anyone. I just want to play soccer, that's all!_ Opal and Asami were on the track walking. They had walked a good 3 laps around the track, watching all of the girls come up to Korroh. At one point Asami even found herself gawking at Korroh. _Okay yes, Korroh is cute, but I would never date him._

"Opal! Did you see all those girls go up to Korroh?!" Asami nudged Opal.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn. Now go!" Opal began pushing Asami towards Korroh when Asami refused.

"Opal...I don't think this is a good idea. Korroh looks a little pissed off."

"Well Asami, you have to apologize for being an ass to Korroh."

"He said some rude stuff too Opal."

Opal laughed. "Only because you started it, so go apologize." Opal pointed towards Korroh, who was still practicing.

"Asami started walking over to Korroh. She had on a red sports bra and red running shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. "Hey Korroh!" _Wow he's really toned._

Korroh thought it was another girl trying to flirt with him and he'd had enough of girls in one day. He didn't even bother to turn around, instead he just said "look, if you're trying to ask me out, I'm not interested so you can tell the rest of your little girl friends that I don't want to date anyone. I just want to play soccer."

Asami was shocked. _Wow he's still a jerk._ "Sorry Korroh I didn't mean to—" before Asami could finish her sentence, Korroh turned around when he recognized the voice.

"Oh shit! Asami I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. It's just I've had a lot of girls come up to me today and ask me out, and I was just tired of it."

"Korroh, it's fine. I know how you feel." Asami was chuckling now.

"Korroh began scratching the back of his neck. "Um yeah. Actually I was just about to come find you because I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you with my joke."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have made assumptions so quickly. And I'm sorry for calling you a jerk. That's why I came over here, I just wanted to apologize. I'm usually not mean. I really thought you were trying to hit on me."

"Korroh quirked his eyebrow. "So what made you change your mind about me anyway?"

"Opal told me how you guys first met and how you were just repeating what Ginger had said."

"Yeah and again I'm sorry about that. That was a rude joke. Ha my jokes are usually better than that." Korroh smiled sheepishly. _Okay, I have to admit, Asami does look pretty good in her sports attire._

"I'm sure they are Korroh. Well that was all I wanted to say."

"Wait! I think we started off in the wrong foot." Korroh extended his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Asami took his hand. "So how long have you been practicing?"

"Um, well I had practice at 8am and I've been practicing ever since. I did have to stop a few times if it wasn't for those girls."

"Oh I totally feel you. Well I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah sure." Korroh waved goodbye to Asami. _I think I'm gonna go shower. I can always practice later, and I'm sure it will be a lot less people out. Ugh time to get ready for class._ Korroh started heading back to his dorm. RCU had modern dorms just like United Nations and they were structured pretty much the same way. Except RCU had a bigger campus. He had class in an hour. He would have to rush to get ready. It was about a 15 minute walk back to his dorm. Amd a 15 minute walk to his class. After Korroh showered, he through on some nike shorts, a Nike shirt with a hood, and one of his Nike running shoes. I figure that this hood will come in handy when walking over to my class. Korroh speed walks to his first class to find Mako, Bolin, and Irroh sitting and talking together. He starts walking over to them when he sees Opal and Asami taking. _I. Hate. Chemistry. I wonder how Opal and Asami got ready so quickly, I barely made it here on time._

"Hey guys." Korroh said as he walked over to the group.

"Oh hey Korroh!" Said Bolin.

"I didn't know I had classes with you guys." Korroh put his backpack on the floor.

"Yeah we were gonna ask you about your classes, but you never came back to the dorm earlier."

"Oh I've been practicing soccer this whole time. I only had like a few minutes to shower and get to class."

"What?' Are you crazy?! It's 90 degrees outside and sunny. Bro you're crazy. I could never practice soccer for that long in those conditions." Exclaimed Mako.

"I get that a lot. It's just something I love." Korroh said casually.

"Alright class, take your seats. We have a new student in this class." The teacher turned to face Korroh. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Okay. Sure." Korroh stood up. "My name is Korroh and I transferred from United Nations."

"Thank you Korroh. I'm Mrs. Beifong, it's nice to meet you." She gestured to the rest of the class. "As you all may know, Korroh is one of the best soccer players in the country. So let's all be welcoming to him." _Did she really have to mention that I was a good soccer player. That's just gonna bring more girls onto me._ Korroh groaned. "Okay class so let's get started. Korroh you're going to be sitting next to Asami for the remainder of this class, since she doesn't have a lab partner. Your lab partners are who you will be working with for this project. Your project will be about the structure of atoms and molecules, along with the different types of chemical reactions." Korroh let his head fall onto the table. _This is going to be a long semester._ "I encourage you all to take the rest of this class time to discuss your project with your partners." As soon as Mrs. Beifong was done, he got up to go sit next to Asami.

"Hey Asami." Korroh said.

"Hey Korroh. So I take my grades and school work very seriously and I want to get an A on this project." Asami explained.

"Yeah I take school work seriously too, but I'm not very good at chemistry though. It's just really hard to understand." Korroh started scratching the back of his head.

"Haha. A lot of people don't understand it. Well, I'm sure I can find the time to tutor you. I mean, it's up to you."

"Um I don't know. I don't know how my soccer schedule will mix with that. But I'll definitely let you know." Korroh said giving her a warm smile.

"Yep, no problem. So let's get started. We should definitely explain how atoms and molecules are structured."

"And we should explain the different types of reactions, along with some examples." Korroh said.

"See...and you said you were bad at chemistry." Asami smiled.

"Oh I am. Ha! Just wait until we really get into it." Korroh laughed.

"So we won't be able to finish this in class, so we need to plan to meet up somewhere. I know your schedule is really busy and my schedule is pretty busy...so what's good for you?" Asami asked.

"I have practice everyday from 8-10am and I usually practice and extra 2 hours after practice. Then I usually eat, go to class, then go to training from 4-8pm."

"Okay. So I have gymnastics practice from 8-10am. I usually go for a run afterwards. Then I eat and study. I have work from 3-7pm."

"Alright, so how's 8:30? It would give you time to wind down from work and it would give me time to get back from training." Korroh asked.

"Sounds good to me. But don't you have to be up in the mornings?" Asami seemed a little concerned.

"Well yeah, but I'm used to it, I'll be fine. And you have to be up in the morning too, so maybe sometimes after we finish practice we should work on the project then."

"Cool. Sounds pefect." Asami and Korroh had managed to get a lot of work done in the hours that they had left in class. Asami did most of the explain to Korroh, but he eventually caught on to what she was saying. Korroh never took Asami as the type to be so consumed in her schoolwork. They wanted to get this project done as soon as possible, so it would give them more time used for work and practicing.

"Alright, I think that's enough chemistry for me in one day." Korroh yawned.

"Yeah, same here. So I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30 in the library?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, see you there." Korroh started walking out.

"Oh wait!" Korroh turned around to face Asami. She held out a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" Korroh was confused.

"It's my number." Asami laughed. "Just in case we get caught up or are running late, we cam just text each other."

"Oh yeah right. Well thanks." Korroh smiled and walked away.

 _I have Asami's number._ Korroh smiled to himself. _Wait, why am I smiling? I need to go practice soccer to clear my head about this. Yes she's cute, but I don't date. I'm here for soccer and for soccer only._


	4. A Peaceful Place and The First Meeting

**Hey guys! First of all I want to apologize for my late updating, I was out of town and wasn't able to use my laptop. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. But anyways here's another chapter! The next few chapters will be interesting, I have something great planned. ;) As always reviews, criticism, and comments are appreciated! Until next time, enjoy!**

After Korroh had left chemistry, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. Apart from soccer, Korroh loved to take walks. It gives him a chance to calm down if he's having a bad day. Soccer always calms Korroh down as well. Korroh walked in the opposite direction as the other people on campus. He did not want to be bothered with anyone. He liked the new friends that he made, it's just he wasn't much of a sociable person. He needed a break from all the girls hitting on him in every direction he walked. _Opal, Bolin, Mako, and Iroh are nice. Asami and I started off rough, but she's cool now. Kuvira seems a little...mean, but I guess she's okay. I honestly can't wait until I go to the Olympics. That's all I want._ Korroh walked past the football team practicing and caught a couple of glances from some girls, but he ignored them. He didn't know where he was walking to, but he just kept on walking. Korroh didn't know how he got there, but he stumbled across a small lake. It had turtles and ducks swimming, squirrels playing and climbing on trees, and birds chirping flying in the sky. Korroh found this place peaceful. It was hidden behind the trees, so there wasn't anyone there. Korroh just sat down, starring at the lake. The way the animals interacted with each other was amazing. They were always in sync. Sometimes Korroh wished that his soccer teams were always in sync. Korroh thought that he should probably start heading back to the campus, so he got up and started walking back. When Korroh got back to his dorm, it was around 6:30pm. _Maybe I should shower and get something to eat._ Korroh showered and made his way to the cafeteria. As soon as he walked in, he spotted Bolin, Mako, and Irroh sitting down eating. He quickly grab his food and walked towards them trying to avoid the gawking looks the girls were giving him.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit here?" Asked Korroh.

"Korroh, bro...you're our friend. You're welcome to sit with us anytime." Mako said.

"Oh yeah, right. Heh."

"And where were you earlier? After chemistry you weren't in the dorm." Irroh questioned.

"Oh, well I'm not that good at chemistry. And the project was a little overwhelming so I took a walk to clear my head." Korroh didnt feel like telling them the whole truth about him wanting to get away from the girls. He was tired of thinking about girls.

"You know you can just hang out with us anytime you want right?" Asked Iroh.

"Oh yeah I know, but it's just I'm always busy with training for soccer."

"Well this Saturday after our game, we're all going out to dinner and maybe a movie. You should come too." Suggested Irroh.

"Oh yeah! That sounds great! Amd I'm bringing Opal!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Uh I don't know guys, I'll probably be busy with soccer." Korroh didn't really want to hang out with anyone. He feared that having friends could be a bit of a distraction from soccer. But he knew that he needed to hang out with them sometimes to make it look like he didn't like them.

"Well if you change your mind, let us know." Irroh said taking a sip of his milk.

"Yeah, I'll really think about it." Korroh replied.

"So how's your first two days at RCU going?" Questioned Bolin.

"Um well, it's been...interesting."

"Interesting?" Irroh looked quizzically at Korroh.

"Yeah. I mean I met great friends." Korroh gestured to the group of boys he was sitting with. "I became captain of the soccer team. And I great chem teacher—"

"And let's not forget about the fact that you get to sit next to Asami." Mako glared at Korroh, then sighed.

"Mako, calm down. I don't even like her like that."

"It's just I've liked her for a long time now and I don't understand why she doesn't like me."

"Okay, well maybe you should just try talking to her." Korroh suggested.

Mako laughed hysterically. "Are you serious or are you kidding?" Mako was still laughing. Korroh didn't find this amusing at all. "You've never had a girlfriend before, nor have you really had any friends, so what makes you think you know Asami?" Mako was still laughing after saying this. In fact, he was whipping tears from his eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying I know Asami. I'm saying talking with her just feels like the right thing to do."

"Hmm." Mako was in deep thought. "You know...I guess you're right, I'll do that. Thanks bro."

"Guys I'm gonna head back to the dorm and crash. I'm tired." Irroh yawned, standing up from the table to throw his food away. He knew just by listening to Mako and Korroh's conversation that Mako still liked Asami very much. But Mako wasn't Asami's type and neither was he. But...he knew that Asami would start to like Korroh. Korroh is the type that Asami is looking for. At that moment, Irroh made a promise to himself that he would do anything and everything to get Asami and Korroh together.

"Yeah I'm gonna head back my room too." Bolin yawned and got up. "See you tomorrow at practice Korroh. Korroh waved.

"Thanks for the talk bro. You coming back to the room?" Mako asked while standing up from the table.

"Um yeah I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna sit here for a few more minutes." Korroh gave Mako an assuring smile.

"Alright see you in the room." Mako walked off.

After Mako left, Korroh was just sitting at the table. _You know, I guess it won't be that bad for me to at least make an attempt to hang out with my new friends._ They have been really nice to me. Korroh noticed Kuvira was in the cafeteria sitting alone. He was going to go over and talk to her, just to try and be friendly, when a boy that he recognized from his soccer team walked over to Kuvira and kissed her. Korroh smiled to himself. Seeing other people happy made Korroh's heart swell with joy. Everyone was starting to file out of the cafeteria. There were some people left still eating, but majority had left. Then Korroh noticed Asami rushing into the cafeteria. She looked a mess compared to what she normally looked like. Korroh found himself starring. He didn't mean to stare at all. Just when he was about to take his gaze off of Asami, their eyes met. Korroh quickly looked away and continued eating.

"Hey Korroh." Asami said.

"Oh hey Asami." Asami had startled Korroh. He didn't see her walking towards him because he was a little embarrassed that he caught himself starring, when he doesn't date anyone, let alone like anyone here.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. Be my guest." Korroh gestured for Asami to sit down.

"Thanks." Asami chuckled a bit, then sat down. "How was your first dinner in the cafeteria?"

"How did you know this was my first dinner here?" Korroh quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, the first time we met, so that would be yesterday, you were getting snacks from the vending machine. And most kids are at the cafeteria at that time...just an assumption that you didn't eat in the cafeteria." Asami shrugged while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

 _She's quite the thinker._ Korroh laughed a bit. "Well, yes you're right. This is my first meal in the cafeteria here and it's okay."

"Why didn't you go yesterday?"

"Yesterday was a little overwhelming. And I was pretty tired. Today was tiring too, especially with chemistry." Korroh groaned, letting his head fall to the table.

Asami laughed. "Chemistry isn't that hard, it just takes time. Complicated stuff takes time."

Korroh thought about what she said. "Well I don't have great patience."

Asami laughed again. "I've noticed."

Korroh just smiled at Asami. He was getting tired, but he didn't want to get up and just leave Asami alone. He decided to wait until she was done eating, to leave. They were almost the last ones in the cafeteria when Asami finished eating.

"I can take your tray for you." Korroh held out his hand.

"Oh no it's fine—"

"No here let me take it." Korroh took Asami's tray and through her trash away. Their fingers brushed, but Korroh didn't pay any mind to it. Asami on the other hand had a small blush, that was only visible if you were very close to her face. Asami smiled at Korroh's actions. _No boy has ever done that for me before. Not even Irroh._

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem. So...I'll see you tomorrow at 8:30 to finish our project."

"Yep. Tomorrow at 8:30 in the library." Asami smiled and began to walk away. Korroh yawned and put his hood on his head and started walking back to his dorm. When he got back, everybody was knocked out. Korroh hopped in his bead and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Korroh had a hard time waking up. He had went to sleep around 10pm, but he was still tired from the previous day. He got up around 7:40. He had soccer practice at 8. He grabbed his water bottle and granola bars then headed out the door. He was dressed in his practice jersey and soccer shorts, carrying his backpack. When Korroh arrived to the field, a little over half the team was there. Yesterday, Coach Tarrlok has told them today was going to be a hard practice, since their first game was on Friday, three days from now. Their practices again consisted of warming up, skill work, conditioning, and scrimmages. By the end of practice, everyone was crawling on their knees or bent over gasping for air, except Korroh. To Korroh, this was just a little bit of a workout.

After practice ended, he practiced for an extra two hours, since he didn't have chemistry today. He stopped around 12pm. He headed to the cafeteria to grab a bite for lunch, before taking a walk. He walked back to the lake. He made that his peaceful place where he could come if he was frustrated, feeling down, or just wasn't himself. When Korroh reached campus again, it was 2:30pm. Korroh had training at 3pm. He walked to his training facility where he normally trains at. He's trained by one of the best Olympic soccer trainers there is. Her name is Toph Beifong. Training was hard and intense. But there wasn't any move that Korroh couldn't do.

By time he got back to his dorm room, it was 7:30. He had to admit, he was a little sore from training with Toph, so he decided to take an extra long shower before meeting with Asami. Korroh settled on wearing a hooded sweatshirt, Nike shorts and Nike shoes. He walked over to the library around 8pm, just to get a look around. Korroh sat down in a secluded area to give them a better place to focus. Five minutes past 8:30, Asami came rushing in. Her hair was messed up, her clothes were wrinkled, and she looked very distressed. _Damn. She looks a mess. Maybe I should ask her if everything is okay. Or maybe not...she might think I'm mosey since we've only talked a few times. I'll just ask her after we finish._

"Hey Korroh, sorry I'm late." Asami said as she hastily sat down, taking out her chemistry book.

"Asami, it's only 8:35, you're okay." Korroh laughed a bit. That seemed to lighten the mood because Asami let out a small chuckle and her shoulders relaxed a little. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah sure, let's start." They talked about their reaction types and compounds. Korroh got up a few times to grab books from the shelves. By the time they finished working, it was almost 10pm. They were both tired and exhausted. They on,y had a little bit more to finish for their project before they were completely done.

"Hey Asami, can I ask you something?" Korroh asked a bit timidly.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Asami was packing up her stuff.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Asami raised an eyebrow. Nodding for him to continue. "Are you doing okay?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"Well, lately you've just seemed...out of it. I mean I know I've only known you for like a few days, but still. You look distressed. Like yesterday in class you didn't look so good." Asami again raised an eyebrow. Korroh began to panick. "Oh not saying that you never look good, because you always seem to look good!" Asami kept her eyebrows raised. "Oh wait! Shit! Sorry that came out wrong!" Korroh took a deep breath. "Okay. What I'm trying to say, but failing miserably is that you looked a little distressed lately and I was just wondering if you're okay." He let out a breath and by now his cheeks were flush red.

Asami chuckled at Korroh's rambling before replying. "It's kind of you to notice that. And well I don't know."

"You can trust me. You know I'm a pretty good listener." Korroh gave a lopsided grin.

Asami smiled. "Remember how I told you that I have a really busy schedule?" Korroh nodded. "Well, it's just so hard to manage working and being at the top of all my classes at the same time."

Korroh nodded in understanding. "Well can't you like take some time off work, I'm sure they'll understand."

Asami shook her head. "I wish it was that easy. But when you're the CEO of one of the worlds largest companies, it's hard."

At the moment it clicked in Korroh's head that she is Asami Sato. "You're a Sato?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Asami said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm such an idiot. I don't really pay attention to things. Sorry about that." Korroh said giving his trademark lopsided grin.

Asami smirked. "But I thought you said you were a good listener."

"I am. I only pay attention to the good things." Asami blushed slightly at his comment, but not enough for him to see.

"It's just a lot to manage."

Korroh nodded. "I completely understand. Do you need me to finish the project, because I don't mind at all?"

Asami was a little taken back by Korroh's generosity. "Oh no! Of course not! I like doing this project with you. I think it's a good way to end my day."

"Okay. Well just know if you ever need to talk or anything, my ears are always open."

"Thanks Korroh, it really means a lot." Asami smiled.

"Yeah no problem. What are friends for?" _Friends_. Korroh smiled to himself. _I have good friends._

They walked out of the library. Korroh walked Asami to her dorm because he told her that it was too late for her to walk back by herself. She just smiled at the action. They said their goodbyes and Korroh walked back to his room and plopped down on his bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
